


The Story About Quinn

by QueenDiannaAgron



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Romance, the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDiannaAgron/pseuds/QueenDiannaAgron
Summary: Belle Blake has lost everything, will she be able to live a better life as Quinn Fabray?
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request from and partially written by Ms. Rayna Harleen Quinns :)
> 
> The character Belle is from The Family and is played by Dianna Agron if you haven't seen the film. If you haven't seen it, it doesn't matter, there are no spoilers for the film in this, just a few references and the start of this story doesn't match up with the end of the film. Of course it'd help you understand this story better if you have seen the film (which is great btw, totally recommend it) but still, it doesn't matter if you haven't.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy our creation, and as always don't hesitate to review :D  
> Next chapter will be posted shortly but after that it will be weekly updates :)

She sat on the kerb and clenched her eyes closed, her gun falling to the street beside her as her hands came up to cradle her head. She was sick of looking at the scene before her. The blood that stained her hands, her dress. The bodies that littered the whole street, the good people indistinguishable from the bad.

It was a war, no, a massacre.

Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't she have been taken too? Anything would be better than this. Being left behind.

"Belle."

She grabbed her gun and stood, wheeling round to face Agent Stansfield.

"No. You were supposed to _protect_ us. This is your fault!"

"Belle please, calm down and give me the gun." He responded calmly, it was obvious the teen had completely skipped the first stage of grief and headed straight for the second; anger.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now."

"Because I can help you." The agent explained, hands raised in a surrender.

Belle let out a loud harsh laugh. "Oh really? Why don't I believe you? Oh I know, because the mafia just killed my whole family because you failed to keep us safe! My mother died next to Di Cicco and Caputo, my brother stabbed in cold blood right in front of me and my father strangled until with his last breath he turned to me and told me to run." She was walking towards Robert, gun aimed at his head. "So I ran, chased down the street by a mobster until you hit them with your car. Yes you probably saved my life but I don't care. I DON'T CARE! I should kill you right here right now, and then kill myself too, just so I can be with my family again."

"Belle please, you're still young, you can still have a life."

"No. I can't. Who can truly have a life when they're alone? No family, no friends, no one."

"You have me."

The blonde scoffed. "Why would I want you?"

"I care about you Belle, I am honestly so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I still don't know how they found you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No but please put the gun down. Let me take you to Sanctuary Hospital they will help." Robert sighed, not wanting to guilt trip the girl but knowing there was no other way. "Think of it this way, Gio watched his wife and son die so told you to run, he wouldn't want you to waste this second opportunity at happiness. Everyone who wanted your family dead has died here tonight, you're safe now Belle. Let your father live through you, your mother and Warren too."

Belle let this wash over her. Could she really move on and live another life? A happy life?


	2. Chapter 2

Two months. It had been two long months of loneliness. If you don't count the endless string of shrinks they'd sent into her room. Plus Callum, there was always Callum.

She only got to see him once a week in group therapy but it was always the best part of her week. He would make her laugh for practically the whole hour and none of the staff dared interrupt them as it was the only time the blonde would laugh, or even talk.

She refused to talk to the psychiatrists as they all seemed insincere, like they were just going through the motions, not really listening to what Belle had to say.

It was also the only time she left her room, or cell as she liked to call it. For a place called Sanctuary Hospital it wasn't very… sanctuary like. She'd initially pictured it with colourful walls, lots of comfy furniture and activities. A few of the common areas showed that they'd tried to make an effort, there were a few board games in one of the rooms, a few sofas in another but all the wallpaper was peeling and faded. There was one room that was painted a bright blue, but she prevented herself from going in there as blue was her mother's favourite colour and she avoided everything and everyone that reminded her of her family. This was the main reason she stayed in her room, which was white and barren, the only furniture was her bed, a wardrobe and a desk. The bed was hard, the wardrobe was almost empty and the desk was unused. Her room also featured a small ensuite which contained a sink, a toilet and a small shower which was barely big enough to stand in and she often had trouble moving around to wash or lifting her arms to shampoo her hair.

After the last shrink quit, fed up from her yelling at him the whole time, they brought in Judy.

Judy was a middle aged woman with blonde hair, grey-blue eyes and a comforting smile. Her style was very biker-chic, with a leather jacket and ripped jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. She was kind, generous and the perfect fit for Belle's condition.

She was about to go into the room, but stood for a moment to realize the irony, her father, Agent Stansfield, couldn't save Belle's family from being murdered, or her own husband from being blown up. The other coincidental thing, was that the girl was living in the same room she'd once stayed in.

"Okay Dad. Let's see how much you've fucked her up." Judy whispered to herself and then walked into Belle's room, making herself at home on the girl's bed.

Belle, who had been sitting on her bed reading, looked up at the intruder.

"Hi Belle, I'm Judy." The woman smiles, offering her hand to the younger blonde.

"Right?" Belle questioned, not shaking the stranger's hand.

"I hear you've been having trouble with the psych's they send in." Judy wasn't surprised by this fact because the hospital funds were a joke.

Belle frowned, she'd never heard an adult talk that casually in this place. She took the opportunity to take in the woman's appearance. She seemed different to everyone else who had been sent to talk to her, she seemed… nice, caring even.

"They wouldn't listen."

"That's odd, considering it's their job." Judy joked, but Belle didn't laugh. "I hear they've been bringing them in from as far as Columbus and Cincinnati."

"So we're in Ohio?" Belle asked.

She'd figured out they were at least in America from everyone's accents, but no one told her the state, in case she contacted someone she'd guessed. Not that she had anyone to contact.

The memories of the last time she'd been in America flooded her brain now and tears sprung to her eyes. She was 15 and they'd spent a summer in Florida, she'd spent most of her days playing in the ocean with Warren before they had to move once again. For 6 years they'd been floating from place to place, never staying long enough to call somewhere home. Not since Brooklyn.

"Belle? Are you okay?"

A comforting hand landed on her thigh and her hazel eyes locked onto it, vision blurred from her tears.

"I… I was just…"

"Thinking about your family?"

"How did you know?" Belle sniffed.

"I've seen this before."

"Seen what?"

"Someone who has lost the person, or people, they love, right in front of them, I know what it feels like because this room holds a lot of memories, and since those shrinks they sent you didn't earn their money, I'll listen to you." Judy told her and before Belle responded, a nurse walked in.

"Belle, it's time for group therapy." She announced before her gaze landed on Judy. "Oh, Ms Fabray I didn't know you were here, I'm sorry to interrupt, Belle can skip therapy today if you wish."

Belle's face fell at the thought of not seeing Callum and Judy saw this.

"No it's okay, we can pick this back up tomorrow." Judy said, addressing Belle.

 _Tomorrow?_ Belle thought. No one ever bothered to come more than twice a week and it was never consecutive days. Maybe Judy really was different.

"Will you really be back?" Belle asked, a flicker of hope in her voice and in response, Judy took off her leather jacket, winked and lay the jacket down on the bed before walking away.

Belle's thoughts ran wild as she was led off to room 101 for this week's group therapy session, but not before she'd picked up the jacket and put it on. It fit her perfectly, just like Judy would.

* * *

Group therapy had always been pointless in Belle's mind. It was a group for teens with PTSD and she felt like she didn't have this disorder, because if she did, she wasn't making any progress. She spend the hour listening to the other kids talking about what milestones they'd hit, when she wasn't laughing at something Callum had said, and it just made her more angry that she hadn't reached those points herself.

As she half listened to one girl talk about finally having a peaceful night sleep, she pulled Judy's jacket tighter around herself and let her mind wander. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept through the whole night without having flashbacks or nightmares flood her brain. It was torture, it was worse than living through it the first time.

"You okay?" A soft voice pulled her out of her daze and she turned her head to the right to face Callum. "You haven't said a word since you got here."

It wasn't unusual for the blonde to not join in on group discussions but she often whispered a few comments to her friend.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

Callum turned his attention back to the girl who was addressing the group, whilst Belle observed the boy. He seemed different but she couldn't put her finger on it. His brown hair was styled the same, slicked back in a small quiff with an excessive amount of gel, his grin was as cheeky as it had always been, he was still wearing his dad's old military jumper, but still, something had changed.

"What's up with you?" She asked him, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

It was then that she noticed it. His brown eyes gave off a twinkle.

"You're… happy."

"And that's a bad thing?" He laughed.

"No, but I guess I'm just curious as to why?"

"Do you forget everything? It's finally May, my last month here."

"Oh, right yeah."

Secretly she'd forced herself to forget about that fact. She didn't want to picture life at Sanctuary without him. She was currently only just into the second week of the third month of her sixth month program. That meant she'd have to spend just under three months without him.

"Will you come visit?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Belle, you know I'm going back to England, I can't stay in America anymore. It reminds me too much of him…"

As Callum looked down at his jumper, Belle noticed the happiness slide out of his eyes. Callum and his parents had moved to America four years ago when his dad, Steven, enlisted in the US army. Steven had been born in the States so had loyalties to his country, deciding to fight for them instead of enlisting in the British army. He'd met his wife, Rebecca, in the UK almost fifteen years prior to that when he was studying in the country and decided to stay there with her once they'd graduated. Callum had been born in London and was 11 years old when they moved. Tragically, Steven hadn't died on duty, but had been shot by a maniac in the town centre whilst trying to protect his son from the killer. Callum had been transferred to Sanctuary the very next day. His mother visited him every weekend, taking him out on Saturday's and spending the day with him in one of the common rooms every Sunday. Recently she'd discussed moving back to England with her son and he'd agreed almost instantly, having made progress in group therapy, he knew that going back to the town in which he'd watched his dad die would cause him to slide back into his depression.

The news had initially shocked Belle but she knew it would be best for her friend and he promised to call at least once a week. She'd have to take the call in the middle of the visiting centre as that's where the only phone was and patients weren't allowed cell phones but it was better than nothing.

"Where'd you get that jacket?" Callum suddenly asked.

"Oh, a woman, Judy, came into my room earlier and sort of gave it to me. Well she left it in my room and I put it on but I think that was her intention. At first I thought she was just another psych but she seems different, I think she could actually be helpful."

"Well that's good, I want you to make progress Slothy."

Belle chuckled at the nickname, he'd called her that on her first day of group therapy because she'd walked so slowly into the room. She then gave him the nickname of Mouse because he was short and shy.

"I'm trying, but it's still hard to listen to everyone hit milestones that I haven't even scraped the surface of. When did you start to see an improvement?" Belle asked the boy.

"In myself? Probably about a month and a half in, but everyone is different. I heard someone had to do a whole year of treatment because they'd made no progress in six months."

"Great, so I could be here for years."

"Belle come on, you've got to think of the positives."

"What positives? My whole family is dead!" She screamed, forgetting they weren't alone.

All eyes turned to her. She looked around seeing the faces of the ten other teens, the group leader and even the security guards looking at her.

Her face flushed instantly. Callum placed a comforting hand on her arm which she immediately shrugged off.

"Can I be excused?" She asked, standing.

"Belle we still have 20 minutes left." The group leader, Jen, tried to reason.

"Please."

Jen could see the desperation in the blonde's eyes so nodded and watched helplessly as the girl ran from the room.

* * *

The next day, Belle sat on her bed, looking forward to seeing Judy, it was the first time in months that she'd felt a positive emotion towards anyone other than Callum.

That excitement, however, soon faded and turned to anger as Judy walked in, but she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, ignoring Judy and directing her rage at Agent Stansfield. "Two months ago you ship me off here and haven't even checked in once since then. Don't say you care about me then never visit."

"I was busy… I…" Robert stuttered.

"Dad, maybe you should give us a minute."

 _Wait._ Belle thought. _Did she just say 'dad'?_

Her angry eyes landed on Judy.

"You're his daughter? I thought you were different."

"I am, Belle please let me explain."

"No, get out." The blonde ripped off the leather jacket that she hadn't taken off since the day before, except to shower, and threw it at Judy. "And don't come back."

"Belle."

"Go. Away." Belle screamed, throwing herself onto her bed, face down.

She felt the bed dip beside her, but was too tired to fight it anymore, it was like her emotions were controlling her, drastically changing from one minute to the next. Judy began rubbing circles on the girl's back and before Belle could stop them, tears started rolling down her cheeks. The tears lead way to sobs and soon she was bawling into her pillow.

After a few minutes, Belle began to get a grip on her emotions and slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"You're entitled to your emotions Belle, the anger, the sadness, all of it. No one can dictate how you feel."

"The shrinks did a pretty good job at doing just that. Telling me what I should be feeling and when."

"Well that's just not helpful now is it?" Judy chuckled, handing Belle a tissue. "Now, will you let me explain some things?"

"I guess."

"Yes, Agent Stansfield is my father but we have a very… complicated relationship. He didn't know I was visiting you and I bumped into him in the hallway, he asked if he could pop in to see you and I said that was up to you, not me."

Belle hesitated, taken aback by the word 'visiting'. She didn't say 'working with' or anything else that made her seem more like a therapist than a friend. Is that what she was? A friend?

"Why are you here though? Who sent you?"

"I'm here because I've had a very similar experience to yours and they felt I could help."

"So that's why you said this room holds so many memories? You've been a patient here? I thought it was just a centre for teens."

"That's right, it was just a couple of years ago and no they treat adults too. Anyone can get PTSD."

"Can we talk about that?"

"Talk about what?" Judy asked.

Belle sat back on her bed to lean up against the wall and Judy copied her movements.

"PTSD." The girl replied after a few beats of silence.

"Don't you do enough of that in group therapy?"

"I don't really join in but I don't want to talk about my experience. I want to know the symptoms."

"Are you doubting whether you have it?"

"Well, I haven't made any progress, so I was thinking maybe I don't, maybe I have something more extreme that can't be helped by therapy." Belle admitted, keeping her gaze fixed on her hands in her lap.

"Okay, well you know everyone recovers at different speeds right?"

"Yeah I know, I'm just getting fed up."

"Did your group therapy leader not go through the symptoms?"

"I'm not sure, I found it difficult to pay attention during the first few weeks."

"Well that's actually one of the symptoms." Judy smiled kindly when Belle finally made eye contact. "So it's perfectly normal to lose concentration. Do you have flashbacks?"

"Yes."

"Nightmares?"

"All the time."

"Those are both symptoms too, so it sounds to me like you have PTSD Belle."

"Will you help me?"

Judy's heart melted, she'd never heard such a small, innocent voice. She reached across to take Belle's hands.

"Of course. I'm a licensed therapist Belle, I can help however you see fit. Whatever you tell me can stay between us but you have to show some progress in group therapy in order to be released. So you can have time to get comfortable talking about the difficult topics with me before sharing them with others okay? You won't have to share everything you say to me in group therapy though, just enough to show you're taking steps towards getting better. I want to help you get out of here."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Just a couple. When do we start and can I keep the jacket?"

Judy laughed, her heart starting to fill with love for the girl. "As soon as you like and yes, it's yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I've written in the past tense so if I slip up and use a few words in the present tense, please forgive me aha.  
> Also, I should've said this in the last chapter but I don't have any experience with PTSD so I apologise if I get/got something wrong.  
> Read and comment :)

Belle hesitated before knocking on Callum's door, because she knew that as soon as she did, she'd have to say goodbye to her best friend.

A hand landed on her shoulder, placed there to make the young survivor ready and Belle looked up to see Judy. The two of them had grown close over the last month. Judy visited Belle four times a week, twice a week they would talk about Belle, once a week Judy allowed Belle to ask her questions about herself, and on the last day they'd just hang out and play games. Belle was making slow progress and was beginning to open up slightly in group therapy, which both Judy and Jen were happy about.

But now, standing in the hallway, all her confidence was drained and Judy was starting to worry. Would Belle recede once Callum left? Did having a friend who understood help?

It was then that Judy got an idea.

"I have to go but I'll be back this afternoon okay?"

"You're leaving me?" Belle asked.

"Just for a little while, perhaps this is something you'd rather do alone anyway."

Belle felt more solid than she ever had, thanks to Judy and opening up in group therapy has helped her confidence, even if it did make her feel a little fucked up in the head.

"Yeah, I can do this."

Finally, Belle knocked on the door and as it opened, Callum's jaw dropped.

"No. Fricking. Way!" He exclaimed, looking up at Judy, who was just about to turn and leave. "You didn't tell me that the woman who was helping you was Judy Fabray!"

"You know her?" Belle asked him, confused. She looked up at the woman who looked equally perplexed.

"I know of her, she's a legend around here."

Judy chuckled. "Good to know that I'm still famous even 2 years after I left."

Before any more could be said, she turned and walked away, promising Belle that she'd be back later.

As soon as they were alone, Callum dragged Belle into his room before slapping her arm.

"Ouch, Mouse! What was that for?"

"You didn't tell me!"

"I didn't know it was necessary to tell you. I've been here over three months and never heard anything about her."

"Well that's because you stay locked away in your room Slothy."

At the sight of the pout on his friend's face, Callum backtracked.

"Regardless, it's cool that she's your therapist now."

"She's more than that." Belle frowned, not quite sure how to describe their relationship, but she knew she was more than just another patient to Judy.

"Well I'm glad you've got someone and you're making progress. I'd hate to see you locked up in here forever."

"Hey if I don't get to leave in two months, I'm breaking out." The blonde joked before looking around Callum's bedroom.

She'd been in here a few times, normally patients weren't allowed in each other's rooms and had to commune in a common room but Judy had pulled some strings for today. Before today though, Belle had occasionally snuck into her best friend's room after a particularly strong nightmare, spending the night in the brown-haired boy's embrace, despite the fact that he was a lot shorter and almost two years younger than her, she still found comfort in his arms. The space was slightly bigger than her room but the furniture was the same except for an extra chair. Belle's room had initially had an extra chair but as it was meant for visitors, she'd thrown it into the hallway in a fit of rage. However, in contrast to the blonde's room, Callum's walls were covered in photos. Some of his mother, a couple of himself and Belle from one day when Rebecca had brought in a camera, some of his friends from both America and England, but the majority contained his dad. When Belle had first seen them, she'd been confused, she wasn't capable of looking at pictures of her family for even a few seconds without either crying or getting a flashback. However, Callum had soon explained that he saw it differently, if he could look at pictures of his father, it was like he wasn't really dead and although denial can be dangerous and prevent recovery, he didn't care as it helped to calm him whenever he felt irritable or angry. Sometimes he'd even talk to the pictures and it assisted him in unloading whatever thoughts were clogging his brain.

"How come you haven't packed up the pictures yet?" She asked him.

"Mum said she wanted to help me do it. Something about the symbolic moment." Callum shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed and waiting for Belle to join him. "Wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"She asked me if there was something going on between us."

"Seriously? That's gross."

"Hey no need to be so blunt about it." The boy laughed.

"Sorry, but you should know that I never have and never will feel anything more than friendship towards you."

In all honestly, Belle had never once considered pursuing a romantic relationship with Callum, it was much too soon after the disaster with Henri, the last boy she'd been involved with. He'd taken her virginity then run off to Paris, breaking her heart in the process.

She hadn't told anyone about him. Only her family had known, plus the two agents who were listening in on all their phone calls. The very same two men who had died alongside her mother in the explosion.

"You're like a little brother to me." She added, before realising what she had said and felt the sadness wash over her.

Callum watched her face fall and wrapped an arm around her. "No one will ever replace Warren, I know that, you know that, _he_ knows that."

Belle nodded, sniffing away the tears. "I know, I just… I wasn't expecting that. I didn't even think before I spoke."

"That might actually be a good thing Slothy, it means you are no longer avoiding saying things that hurt you. In a twisted way, it's progress I promise."

Belle liked the sound of that.

* * *

After a long and sad goodbye, Belle spent the rest of the morning in her room, waiting for Judy to come back.

Judy was in the elevator with a young Latina. She was hoping that Belle would love to get to know this girl.

"I swear to you AJ, Berry is going to be the death of me, she's convinced she's God's gift when she's far from it." The girl complained.

"Maybe you should knock her down a few." Judy joked.

They stood in silence until the elevator dinged, indicating they'd reach their floor.

"So what can I expect? Is this Belle girl going to be foaming at the mouth in a strait jacket?" The Latina asked.

Judy laughed lightly. "No, not at all."

They exited the elevator and Judy led the way to Belle's room, knocking on the door before entering.

Belle stood, watching Judy walk in with a young Latina, who eyed Belle sceptically.

"Belle Blake, meet Santana Lopez." Judy introduced. "Santana's family is in the same business as your family was."

The word 'was' hit Belle like a ton of bricks but she pushed it aside, not wanting to cry in front of the girl.

"Hi." She mumbled, suddenly shy.

"Hey…" The Latina responded awkwardly. "I'm sorry to hear about your family."

Belle just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Why don't you girls go do something outside? Maybe see if the tennis courts are free? You could do with some exercise Belle." Judy suggested.

Belle began to chuckle.

"What? I know that look, that's a mischievous look." Santana asked.

"Oh, well I was just thinking about the time I beat a guy up with a tennis racket."

"You did what?" Judy questioned while Santana just laughed gleefully.

"Maybe you will be fun after all Blondie."

"Yeah a group of creepy 10th graders offered me a lift home and I was lost so reluctantly accepted. They drove me to a park on the outskirts of the town and the main guy 'accidentally' knocked the strap of my dress off my shoulder so I grabbed a racket out of their boot and beat him up with it. Oh then I stole their car." Belle explained.

"Epic." Santana mumbled while Judy tried yet failed to keep a stern face. She was happy to see Belle relaxed and interacting with someone her age.

"Belle, what if they'd reported you?"

"Then I'd have told them the truth. It was self-defence." The blonde shrugged. "Though it wasn't as bad as when I beat a girl up in the school bathrooms because she stole my pencil case."

"Damn! I thought I was badass." Santana commented, impressed.

"You know what, I'm going to leave before I hear about any more illegal activity." Judy announced, leaving the two teens in Belle's room.

* * *

Half an hour later, the girls were sat on Belle's bed when Santana's phone rang.

"Sorry, I should take this."

Belle nodded, turning her attention to her hands in her lap as to try not to pry.

"Hey Britt." The Latina spoke into her phone. "Yeah I'm just with a friend, shouldn't be too much longer. I reckon AJ will give me a lift home."

As Santana paused while the girl on the other end of the line talked, Belle couldn't help but smile at the girl calling her a friend.

"Alright, see you soon babe, bye."

Once she'd hung up, Santana turned to the blonde.

"Okay, I'm sure you have questions so ask away."

"Who's Britt? You called her babe, are you dating?" Belle blurted.

"Britt is short for Brittany, my best friend since we were 5, yes we're dating but no one really knows."

"If no one else knows, why are you telling me?"

"You're a mafia princess, like me, we stick together and trust each other otherwise we could be exposed." Santana explained.

"I wouldn't wish being exposed on my worst enemy." Belle said quietly and Santana saw the glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"I have a brother, and my dad always tells me that if shit goes sideways I have to make sure that he's safe and always look after him. Our parents don't know what they put us through, the secrets and everything like that. I can't tell Brittany and part of the reason is because I'm afraid to pull her in and put a target on her back too." Santana said, sorrow lacing her tone.

"Well now you have someone you can talk to, whenever you need it. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." Belle smiled sadly. "Can I ask something else? How did you know you were gay?"

"A part of me always knew I guess. Throughout the first two years of high school I slept around a lot, mainly with this guy Puck and with Brittany. One day I woke up and realised that Britt was the only one I wanted to sleep with from then on. I was just denying my feelings by sleeping with Puck. Why? Are you…?"

"Oh that's sweet actually. I'm not sure, I'm not gay but I don't really know what I identify as. I met a girl when I was 15 and felt something towards her but I don't know what it was. Her name was Quinn." The blonde admitted.

"It's okay to be confused."

"Who's AJ?" Belle asked, changing the subject.

"AJ is short for Agent Judy but if anyone else asks, it stands for Aunt Judy."

"Wait, Judy's an agent? I thought she was a therapist."

"She's both. She doesn't do much in the field nowadays, not since what happened with Russel."

"Was that her husband?"

"Yep."

"What do you do? I mean, I guess you're still in high school." Belle asked and Santana told her about being a Cheerio, she thought the name was a clever pun. Then the Latina told her about the New Directions and Belle commented that it sounded like a cult.

They shared a laugh.

"That's something Coach Sylvester would say, she's constantly belittling the club, trying to get Mr Schue fired." Santana explained.

"Can you sing something?" Belle questioned and Santana sang a small section of the song 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse.

"You must get a lot of solos with that voice." The blonde complimented.

"That honour goes to Rachel Berry, she's good I guess, and crazy for Barbra Streisand."

Belle listened to the girl give a little history on her experience with Rachel.

"My mom loved Barbra." Belle said after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe you and Berry will be close then, because of that." Santana said, half-joking.

A somewhat comfortable silence fell upon them and as if on cue, Judy walks into the room.

"Hey girls, having fun?"

"Yeah it's been good. I should be getting home though."

At the sound of the word home, Belle recoiled. Judy noticed and asked Santana to wait for her in the hall.

"Are you okay Belle?" The woman asked once they were alone.

"Judy, what will I do when I can leave this place? Where will I go? I have no home anymore."

"I was actually thinking of asking if you'd like to come home with me. I just bought a place in Lima to be close to Santana just in case and I have a lot of extra space." Judy suggested and Belle was stunned.

"You're serious?"

"Deadly. That way you won't have to deal with my dad and the whole process of moving very far again. Though you will probably have to change your name, in case of emergency. Any preferences?"

"Um, I don't know, I've never chosen my name before, and even then it's just my surname that changed."

"Well it's probably safest to change both your names. 'Belle' means beauty, what's the most beautiful name you can think of?"

"Quinn…" Belle added instantly, thinking back to the girl in Florida that changed her outlook on herself. "Quinn Fabray. If you don't mind the last name."

Judy shook her head no. "Of course, it will be more believable if we share a surname. We can tell people the truth that way, I adopted you. If that's what you want?"

"More than anything." Belle grinned.

Judy placed a soft kiss on Belle's forehead. "I'll get the paperwork sorted so you can leave straight after your program ends."

As she watched Judy leave, Belle pulled the woman's leather jacket on and smiled, feeling happiness for the first time in almost four months.


End file.
